


territory

by jeankristanto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Atsumu, M/M, PWP, SakuAtsu, Sexual Intercourse, Smut, kinda explicit i guess, pwp?, skats
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeankristanto/pseuds/jeankristanto
Summary: Bagi Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu adalah rubah merah yang sedang mengklaim wilayah teritorialnya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	territory

haikyuu and all of its characters belongs to furudate haruichi. no profit taken by writing this fanfiction.

story written by jeanine (@jeankristanto)

explicit content. read on your own risk.

* * *

Sakusa Kiyoomi membenci sentuhan orang lain. Ia amat sangat membencinya. Membayangkan bersentuhan dengan orang lain membuatnya bergidik jijik, enggan bersinggungan barang sejengkal pun. Pemuda itu selalu menghindari kerumunan. Bagi Sakusa, lebih baik ia berdiri di pojok dan terasing dari orang-orang dari pada harus berjubel dengan makhluk-makhluk tak higienis yang entah mencuci tangannya seusai memakai kamar mandi atau tidak.

Sakusa juga membenci keringat orang lain. Salah satu hal yang membuatnya tidak mau berjabat tangan. Membayangkan dirinya harus menggenggam tangan orang lain yang entah punya berapa banyak kuman dan hal menjijikkan lainnya membuatnya mual seketika. Demi Tuhan, lebih baik Sakusa lari berputar keliling lapangan sebanyak lima belas kali dari pada harus bersentuhan.

Akan tetapi, seorang Miya Atsumu adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Sakusa menatap lelaki yang tengah menungganginya itu dengan senyum remeh. Atsumu tengah memejamkan matanya, alis mengerut dengan peluh yang turun dari pelipisnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Sakusa dengan erat, berusaha menyeimbangkan diri selama melakukan gerakan naik-turun tak beraturan. Napasnya tersengal, mulut sedikit membuka untuk membantu bernapas.

_Meh._ Mana bisa Sakusa tahan jika Atsumu semenggemaskan _ini_?

Lelaki yang mendobrak masuk ke dunianya itu adalah sebuah kelemahan bagi Sakusa yang tidak akan pernah ia akui secara gamblang. Mana sudi ia berujar pada si pirang kalau dirinya sayang sampai membiarkan lelaki itu bebas menyentuhnya layaknya tiada beban? Harga dirinya akan jadi penghalang supaya Atsumu tidak besar kepala.

Sakusa lantas mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Atsumu yang mulai menempel di dahi karena dibasahi keringat. Alis lelaki berambut pirang tersebut masih mengerut. Mata cokelat madunya balik menatap Sakusa dengan intens sebelum akhirnya kembali terpejam.

“Uhm… O-Omih—”

Desahannya yang tertahan menggema di kamar Sakusa.

Ah, rasanya Sakusa ingin sekali menertawai Atsumu yang menungganginya layaknya orang putus asa. Gerakannya sangat tidak beraturan sampai-sampai Sakusa dapat melihat ketidakpuasan yang hadir di raut muka si pirang.

“Kenapa, hm?” Tanya Sakusa.

“Ugh—” Atsumu mendengus sebal. “Bergeraklah!”

Tidak sanggup lagi menahannya, Sakusa akhirnya terkekeh.

“Ih, kenapa kau malah tertawa?” Tanya Atsumu kesal.

“Siapa tadi yang tiba-tiba datang lalu menyerangku, hm?” Sakusa bertanya balik.

“U-ugh!” Atsumu pun enggan membalas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu Sakusa.

Lelaki berambut hitam tersebut masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Atsumu menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan brutal. Setelah ia membuka pintu, ia disambut dengan wajah Atsumu yang tertekuk karena kesal. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, Atsumu justru mendorongnya ke ranjang sebelum akhirnya menggodanya untuk bercinta secara sepihak.

Bukan berarti Sakusa menolak. Hanya saja, rasanya cukup asing melihat tingkah Atsumu yang seperti ini. Meski pun begitu, Sakusa tidak punya keluhan sama sekali. Sejujurnya, ia malah cukup terhibur melihat kekasihnya yang berinisiatif seperti ini. Meski gerakannya masih amatir, Sakusa mengapresiasi Atsumu yang sungguh-sungguh berusaha memuaskannya.

“O-omi, ayolah!” Kata Atsumu yang secara tidak langsung meminta Sakusa untuk ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

“Hmm?” Sakusa melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Atsumu sebelum mengecup pipi lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. “ _Beg first._ ”

“T-tapi—” Atsumu berusaha menolak.

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian,” jawab Sakusa tegas.

“U-ugh, _fine!_ ” Balas Atsumu dengan galak. Lelaki berambut pirang itu lantas memeluk leher Sakusa dengan erat sebelum berbisik, “O-omi, _please?_ ”

“ _Not good enough_.”

Atsumu terkesiap sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sakusa. Lelaki berambut pirang itu dapat merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas dan bersemu merah. Ia eratkan pelukannya pada leher Sakusa.

“ _D-dadda, pwease fuck Tsumu hard?_ ” Mohon Atsumu dengan suara yang semakin mengecil. “ _Pwease, pwease, I beg you, Dadda,_ ” rengeknya semakin menjadi.

Tanpa menanjawab rengekan Atsumu, Sakusa mengubah posisi mereka sehingga lelaki berambut pirang tersebut terlentang di bawahnya. Ia dapat melihat raut muka Atsumu yang sedikit terkejut karena perubahan posisi mereka. Akan tetapi, Sakusa menghiraukannya dan memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Atsumu.

Secara perlahan, ia pun menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas Atsumu. Sakusa dapat melihat bagaimana raut muka Atsumu yang mulai disambangi kenikmatan. Ekspresi wajahnya mulai rileks dengan bibir yang digigit perlahan untuk menahan desah.

Sakusa memandangi wajah kekasihnya dengan lamat-lamat. Meski ia membenci keringat orang lain, namun baginya Atsumu yang bersimbah peluh seperti ini jadi hal yang sangat ia suka. Ia perhatikan dengan intens bagaimana raut muka Atsumu yang dipenuhi kenikmatan. Bagaimana bibirnya tergigit untuk menahan dirinya dari kesenangan duniawi yang didapatnya dari Sakusa.

_Ah,_ benar-benar hanya Miya Atsumu seorang yang membuatnya hampir gila.

Sakusa lalu mengecup bibir Atsumu dan menggigitnya pelan. Ketika Atsumu membuka bibirnya, lelaki berambut gelap itu tanpa menahan diri langsung menggeluti mulut kekasihnya. Tangannya sibuk meraba sisi tubuh Atsumu dengan liar untuk merasakan tiap jengkal tubuh Atsumu tanpa terlewat barang sejengkal.

Atsumu dapat merasakan gerakan Sakusa yang semakin cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar, peluh semakin membuat badannya berkilau tertimpa cahaya. Rasanya bola mata Atsumu ingin berputar karena saking nikmatnya.

“O-omi, lebih cepat—” desah Atsumu ketika kecupan mereka berakhir.

Sakusa tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dan mendesah. Ia tautkan jemarinya dengan milik Atsumu, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia telusuri rahang kokoh milik Atsumu dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sana sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

Rasanya sungguh aneh. Sebelumnya, Sakusa tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan bersentuhan seintim ini dengan manusia lain. Tanpa pakaian, bertukar peluh, dan saling menggesek antara kulit dengan kulit. Semua ini memang gara-gara Miya Atsumu yang mengganggu kewarasannya.

“O-omi-omi! A-aku—mnn,” Atsumu mendesah, “A-aku hampir sampai—” ujarnya dengan suara tercekat.

Atsumu memekik ketika Sakusa semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Sakusa dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh Atsumu bergetar hebat, mulut mendesis keenakan. Tubuh keduanya semakin licin karena peluh dari aktivitas ranjang mereka. Jemari keduanya semakin erat bertautan.

“O-omi!”

Bersamaan dengan Atsumu yang mendesahkan namanya, lelaki berambut pirang itu mencapai puncaknya sebelum akhirnya disusul oleh Sakusa. Napas keduanya masih tersengal-sengal. Sakusa juga dapat merasakan cairan pekat yang dikeluarkan Atsumu membasahi perutnya. Jika saja itu bukan berasal dari Atsumu, Sakusa yakin ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengotorinya seperti ini.

Sakusa lalu membelai rambut Atsumu sebelum mengecup keningnya. Atsumu yang awalnya sedang mengatur napasnya pun menatap Sakusa dengan intens. Sakusa yang ditatap seperti itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Kenapa?” Tanyanya pada Atsumu.

Akan tetapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakusa, Atsumu justru mengigit leher Sakusa dengan cukup kencang sebelum berkata dengan manja, “ _Mine._ ”

Sakusa tertegun dengan tindakan Atsumu yang tiba-tiba sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. “Ada apa? Katakan padaku,” kata Sakusa yang kemudian membaringkan diri di samping Atsumu.

“Aku mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan betapa tampan dan seksinya seorang Sakusa Kiyoomi hingga mereka rela jadi penghangat ranjangmu di malam hari,” jawab Atsumu dengan cemberut.

“Kau … cemburu?” Tanya Sakusa setengah tidak percaya. “Lalu menyerangku seperti ini?”

“T-tidak!” balas Atsumu panik, matanya bergerak liar tanda sedang mencari-cari alasan. “Aku tidak cemburu,” tegasnya lagi. “A-aku … aku hanya ….”

“Hanya apa, hm?”

“A-aku ….” Atsumu tergagap, “Aku hanya mengklaim wilayah teritorialku!”

Mendengar jawaban Atsumu, Sakusa tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Atsumu balas memandangnya dengan cemberut. Memang benar-benar hanya Miya Atsumu yang membuatnya jadi separuh gila.

“Ya.”

Sakusa lalu merengkuh Atsumu ke dalam pelukannya. _Ah,_ rubah merahnya. Rubah merah kesayangan Sakusa Kiyoomi seorang sedang mengklaim wilayah teritorialnya karena cemburu. Betapa ahli sekali Atsumu mengobrak-abrik hatinya dengan tingkah lucu seperti itu.

“Jangan mengejekku!” seru Atsumu dari dalam pelukannya.

“Yeah-yeah,” jawab Sakusa seadanya.

“Aku serius, Omi-omi!”

“Hmm,” gumam Sakusa. “Aku juga serius. _I’m yours after all._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Um … kepikiran ini pas lihat kalo rubah juga hewan territorial di google, hehe. And turned out malah jadi PWP hiks. I need to learn to write harder. I hope it is not that disappointing because this is my first time writing bl smut, hehe :,) thank u for reading!


End file.
